As cell phones become more popular, the need for additional towers to carry cell phone antennas for transmitting and receiving calls has increased dramatically. As the population expands into different geographical areas and additional coverage is needed, there is an overwhelming need for additional permanent tower systems, including in some very remote and hard to get to areas. While these tower systems may be any one of a number of different heights, they are typically quite large and may extend to 150 feet or greater in height and are substantial in their structure. The prior art way of installing them is to move the towers in two or more (typically three) sections, which may be 50 feet in length. Once the sections are located at the installation site, a large crane must be utilized to stack and secure one tower structure upon another until the tower is erected. Cranes which span 150 feet or more are difficult to obtain for many installations, and if they can be obtained, they are quite expensive.
In a typical prior art system, one section, fifty feet long for example, is placed on top of another section and the bottom
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a monopole tower system which does not require a crane to erect and secure.
It is also an objective of embodiments of this invention to provide a monopole tower erection system wherein a truck trailer configuration may be utilized to deliver and erect the tower system, and then reutilized for other system installations.
It is yet another objective of embodiments of this invention to provide a monopole tower system in which equipment utilized to erect the tower system need not span the entire length of the fully erected tower system.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some objectives, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objectives of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.